Akasha
Akasha is a Kitsune Paladin/Ninja of Sune. Stats Name: Akasha Race Kitsune Alignment: LG Gender: Female Height: 5'-9 Age: 23 Ability Str 13 Dex 21 (18 base + 2 Enhancement +1 Level up) Con 14 Int 13 Wis 10 Cha 16 Level 7 gesalt 7 Paladin/ 7 Ninja HP: 57/57 BAB 7/2 Fort Save 11 (5 base + 2 Ability + 3 Divine Grace + 1 Resistance) Ref Save 14 (5 Base + 5 Ability + 3 Divine Grace + 1 Resistance) Will Save 9 (5 Base + 3 Divine Grace + 1 Resistance) AC: Normal: 18 Touch 15 Flat 14 CMD 23 CMB 8 (Bab 7 + 1 Str) Init: 7 ( Attacks: Sange And Yasha (+1 Agile wakizashi) Attack 11/6 DMg 1d6 + 6, Attack 11/6 Dmg 1d6+3 (MW) Tonfu 13/8 1d6+1 Sling 12/7 1d6+1 Bite 12 1d4+1 Abilities: Snite Evil 3/3 Day Auroa of Good Detect Evil Divine Grace Lay on Hands 6/6 3d6 Day Aura of Courage Divine Health Mercies: Fatigued, Dazed Channel Energy Divine Bound: Weapon Poison Use (won't use) Sneak Attack 4d6 Ki points: 6/6 Day Ninja Trick: Vanishing Trick, Shadow Clone, Hard to Fool (Roll twice for Sense motive keep better) No trace +2 Uncany Dodge Light step Traits Trap Finder Reactionary Feats Level 1 Weapon fineese Level 3 Two Weapon Fighting Level 5 Piranha strike Level 7 Improve Two Weapon Fighting Skills 63 Ranks Appraise 5 (1 Ability + 1 Rank + 3 Class) Acrobatics: 15 (5 Ability + 7 Ranks + 3 Class) Bluff: 3 (3 Ability) Diplomacy: 13 ( 3 Ability + 7 Ranks + 3 Class) Disable Device 17 ( 5 Ability + 7 Ranks + 3 Class + 2 Tools) Perception 10 (0 Ability + 7 Ranks + 3 Class) UMD 14 (4 Ability + 7 ranks + 3 Class) Perform Dance 10 (3 Ability + 4 Ranks + 3 Class) Perform Sing 9 (3 Ability + 3 Ranks + 3 class) Sleight of Hand 9 (5 Ability + 1 Rank + 3 class) Stealth 15 (5 Ability + 7 Rank + 3 Class) Craft Painting 10 (1 Ability + 6 Rank + 3 Class) Sense Motive 4 (0 Ability + 1 Rank + 3 Class) Knowledge Skills Nobility: 5(1 Ability 1 Rank + 3 Class) Local: 5 (1 Ability 1 rank + 3 Class) Religion: 7 (1 ability + 3 Rank + 3 Class) Gear Total Weight 56 LBS +1 Agile Wakizashi (Sange) +1 Agile Wakizashi (Yasha) Backpack Masterwork bedroll Belt of Incredible dexterity + 2 (Would like it to be gloves) Belt Pouch Caltrops Chalk x 10 Cloak of Resistance + 1 Courtiers Outfit Flint and Steel Grappling hook Masterwork Tonfa Mess kit Mirror Mirthal Chainshirt Pot Slong Soap Trail Rations x 5 Traveller's outfit (Default free clothing) Waterskin Weapon Cords x 2 Jewelery (25 gp each for 75 Total) Earrings Bracelets Necklace with jeweled holy symbol of Sune Trade goods Misc gems totaling of 200 Currency Local currency of about 52 gold History Akasha earliest memory was living off the street as an orphan street urchin stealing what she can do to survive. However as a Kitsune who at a young age Akasha found it difficult to control her shape shifting and as a result got teases and bullied by other urchin children who often called her lycanthrope. Which is perhaps why Akasha spent most of her free time learning to remain in human form. But shortly after mastering how to remain in human form at the young age of roughly 11 years, a life changing event happened to Akasha. When Akasha was 11 years old she attempted to steal from a heavily armored woman, as previously heavy armor individuals were easy targets to steal from and often carried lots of coin. Instead this armored woman managed to catch Akasha red handed. But rather than turn Akasha into the authority the armored woman known as Akasha brought Akasha to the temple of Sune; the goddess of art and beauty and where an order known as the Ruby Rose Knights resides, in which the armored woman who became known as Leylia was affiliated with. At the local temple of Sune Akasha made her clean the temple grounds as sort of community service for the attempted theft, and eventually becoming a sort of rent as she began to effectively live in the temple grounds much to initial dismay of the local clergy. It was through the intervention of the clergy that Akasha was taught how to read and write, along with taming her urchin appearance. However Akasha's wanderlust could not be tamed as she saught to explore the outside world, and because of this Akasha sought training from the Ruby Rose Knights. Upon noticing this wanderlust in Akasha, Leylia took it upon herself to train the young girl as her main tutor and mentior in the way of battle and teaching her to wield unique and forien weapons she had picked up in her travels. Upon the completion of her training Akasha received two handed weapons which Leylia called Sange and Yasha, a pair of Wakizashi that seemed to benefit from Akasha's unatural grace and agility. With her training complete Akasha left the temple grounds in search of adventure and to make a name for herself. Category:Kitsumes Category:Paladins of Sune Category:Ninja Category:Members of the order of the ruby rose